Sweet Tea - A Bumbleby Fanfiction
by flying0potato
Summary: Blake is still hungry. taking place right after "you're so Beeautiful"


Sweet Tea

Blake and Yang were sitting at a table in the dorm kitchen, eating cup noodles. Yang had found the noodles under Weiss's bed, just after the growling of Blake's stomach had interrupted her kiss with Blake.

"I didn't expect these to be hidden under her bed" Blake referenced to the cup noodles.

"There was other junk there too, candy, chocolate. I'm just glad that Ruby didn't store any cake under there" Yang seemingly jested.

"That's a joke, right?"

"I wish. When we were kids, she used to put all kinds of food under her bed." The disbelief on Blake's face soon left as she realized Yang was being serious.

Without much other chatter, the two went on to finish their meal. Blake was almost about to ask something, but before she could, Yang started speaking.

"Do you want a tea?" it was a question that came out of nowhere, but Yang had her reasons for asking it.

"Uh, sure." Yang hopped out of her seat and walked over to the counter, where the kettle and hot drinks were. Blake followed almost immediately after.

"Do you know how to make tea?" Blake asked Yang, approaching from behind.

"Of course I do! You just put the thing in the thing." Yang blatantly stated.

"It's just I've never seen you once drink tea before, and…..you look confused" Yang froze for a moment.

"I have a general idea of how to make it"

"Right" Blake commented

"Plus... I know you like tea, so I thought id make it for you," yang's voice drifting quieter towards the end of her sentence. Blake smiled, embarrassed a little. Yang glanced back over to the kettle and other objects, still confused about what to do.

"Let me help you" Blake suggested, moving closer to Yang. She stood by her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Thanks" Yang replied. Blake gave her a smile in return and soon after, they started making tea.

They were at the last step, the only ingredient that remained was sugar.

"Most people put the sugar in with the tea bag, but I like to add it last" Blake stated. Up until this point, yang hadn't really said much.

"How many sugars?" she asked.

"Four. I like my tea sweet." Yang gathered the sugar from its container, and with the teaspoon, she poured them into the mug. on the last one, Yang seemed to almost chuckle at something.

She was to stirring everything together when she noticed that, next to her, her partner was making another cup of tea with ease.

"Wow" Yang commented. Blake continued to make the tea, but only poured two sugars into the mug. "You did that so fast." Yang once again sounding impressed

"It isn't very hard" Blake smiled before pushing the cup over to Yang. "this is yours." Yang pondered for a moment and then seemed to smile.

"Then I guess this is your's, sweetie" Yang too, smoothly pushed the cup closer to Blake.

'Th-thanks" Blake picked up the cup of tea made by yang and took a sip to hide her embarrassment. The sweetness of the tea was delightful, or at least it was for Blake. That was why she only put two sugars in Yang's tea. After all, it was the usual amount of sugar Yang would put in any other hot drink. Suddenly something clicked in Blake's mind.

 _Wait a minute. Sweetie… sweet tea…_

Upon noticing Blake's face, Yang's smile morphed into a grin. Blake had finally figured out what Yang said.

"Was that a"

"yep." Yang interrupted before she could finish.

"Please tell me you didn't want to make tea just to say that" she sighed

The two girls continued to stand across from each other at the kitchen bench, sipping their tea.

"H-hey yang?" Blake called to get her partner's attention.

"Yeah?" Yang answered

"...You...You do like me right?" Blake asked quietly.

"Well... I did kiss you... and then I said I…..." Yang paused for a minute before restarting her sentence, except this time more boldly than before.

"I do love you." Blake's face turned a deep red. "You're my partner, my best friend." Yang placed her hand upon the counter and clenched it. a tiny moment of silence passed again, as Yang gathered the strength to speak, "so, i…. I do want to be with you…. I want to be your girlfriend, more than anything." after the outpour of emotions, Yang was shaking nervously. Blake smiled, she placed her hand on Yang's to calm her.

"Of course, I want to be with you too….I...I.."

"What is it, Blake?" Yang asked, sincerely.

"...i... I finished my tea"

"Oh" Yang chuckled a bit, "so did I actually"

They stood shoulder to shoulder again, this time cleaning their cups and spoons. Just before they would finish, Blake spoke up.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Yang teased.

"Can you…. Can you kiss me?" Blake's sentence had pretty much made Yang's heart skip several beats. Again, Yang started to shake a little. This was the first time that Blake had actually asked Yang to kiss her.

"Y-yeah" she spoke nervously. Yang put down her cup and turned her face to Blake. Both their heart rates seemed to rise. Blake finally turned to face Yang. they each moved their faces closer to the other, both feeling as nervous, or maybe even more than the other. That was at least up until the final moment when their lips touched. Everything else seemed to disappear, their worries, their problems, their pasts. But it was only for a moment.

Team JNPR crashed onto the floor, each member pretty much stacked on top of the other, with Nora at the very top. They were eavesdropping on the two, who were standing at the kitchen sink. It was not their original goal to do so, but it was just how things turned out. Nora was the first to notice that Blake and Yang were staring right at them.

"Scatter!" Nora shouted, then afterward she pretty much ditched her team in a sprint. Phyra was first to run after Nora and then following her, the other two sprinted away, abandoning the scene of the crime.

"Maybe we should head back to our room?" Yang suggested

"Yeah" Blake replied.

Yang and Blake walked back to their dorm room together, each one trying to figure out what to say. It was only when they got to the room that yang had finally broken the silence.

"They're still not back"

"Mmm," Blake gave a short reply.

"Hmmmm," Yang thought to herself for a moment "do you want to wait up for them?"

"Mmm," Blake repeated. They both then walk over to Blake's bed and sat on it.

Since they had left the kitchen, Blake carried a worried look on her face. It made Yang curious, but she had not asked about it until now.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine" Blake answered quickly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look worried about something." Blake twiddled her fingers but was stopped once Yang placed her hand on Blake's

"You can tell me anything" Yang stated warmly.

"I guess…. I am worried about something." Blake finally opened up. "It's just….. Things feel awkward" she looked at Yang's hand and then turned towards her, before continuing to talk, "and yet, you don't seem to be affected at all."

"Really?" Yang spoke, lin flattered disbelief. "I guess, "seem" is the keyword of your sentence."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well...I think I feel every bit as awkward as you do" Yang stated. Still holding Blake's hand, she continued, "but then I see you…. And…. I remember why I'm in love with you. I'm overwhelmed by the feelings of just wanting to make you smile, wanting to make you laugh, wanting to just make you happy." Yang turned to Blake with a smile, finally noticing tears rolling down her partner's face. "Huh, why are you crying?"

"What? I'm crying?" Blake responded in a teary voice. Soon after rubbing away the tears with her right hand, still holding Yangs with her left. A few seconds of silence passed until Yang spoke up again

"Are you okay?" and speaking truthfully this time, Blake replied

"Yeah, I am." a hint of happiness existing in her voice that did not before.

A few hours passed, and with them, many topics of conversation. In another few hours the sun would rise, the two had talked well into the night. Yang and Blake now casually laid on the bed. Blake's voice had woken Yang from her dozing.

"...And that's basically what it's about" she had regained consciousness around the end of Blake's explanation about one of her favorite books.

"Sounds interesting" Yang commented. Blake turned to Yang and continued to speak in high spirit,

"It really is i- " but she interrupted herself when she saw Yang barely keeping her eyes open. Blake didn't get angry, instead, she just checked to see if Yang was awake. "Yang?"

"Y-yeah" Yang recovered from her dozing once again, thinking she was gonna get an earful for not listening. but instead, Blake had just asked her a simple question, one that she already knew the answer to.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah…. I'm sorry, I know I suggested waiting up for them, but I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. So, I should probably get to bed now" Yang apologized and sat up.

"Yeah…" Blake still held Yang's hand, and before Yang could escape her girlfriend's grasp, Blake spoke again. "Or …. We could just continue talking until you fall asleep." Yang turned to face her blushing partner, sitting behind her. A small warm smile appeared on Yang's face, she threw herself back onto the bed and laid still with Blake.

They both continued to lay still and silent until eventually, Blake broke the silence.

"Yang, are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Um, Yang"

"What is it, Blake?"

"I…. I love you too"

"I know" Yang smiled again, before snuggling up to Blake and quickly falling asleep.

The sun was shining bright, it had long since arisen. Blake opened her eyes and saw Yang's face right in front of her, still asleep. She continued to stare at the person who she thought was the most beautiful girl in the in the entire world. Her hair was messy, and drool leaked down the side of her face. She seemed so innocent in her sleep, almost like she couldn't even hurt a fly. Though everyone who knew Yang knew that she could hurt several flies if she wanted to. Blake shuffled a bit closer to Yang. they were both under the blanket and she didn't want to wake her, still, she moved her lips to closer Yang's forehead, eventually pressing them against it. Upon doing so, Yang made a scrunched up face, Blake had accidentally woken the sleeping beauty. Yang began to stretch and make groaning noises, up until she saw Blake's blushing face right in front of her.

"Good.. morning" Yang greeted, in a croaky voice, still sleepy. Blake reacted with a smile, afterward moving closer to Yang, and then finally resting her forehead against Yang's own.


End file.
